Christmas Day
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Its about ChihiroxMinato and her thoughts about him dating other girls


Christmas Day

Christmas day happy joyful day. Everyday had been a joyful day since she met Minato Arisato. He joined student council at the beginning of school, and that's where she met him. After a couple of time of her being to weak they finally had a chance to hang out. For someone who was so quiet he was very understanding and caring for her problems. It didn't matter what the problem was he was always there helping her along the way. That's one of the reasons why she was in love with him. It was also because she loved the way he would look in her eyes and the way that he flashed that smile at him.

It was Christmas and usually she spent this day alone, but she called him and she hoped he would say yes to hanging out with her! Of course he would say yes! Any chance he had he was always there hanging out with her. She new he had a problem, because sometime she would notice that he was extremely tired and usually on those days he would just hold her and in her arm's she felt safe.

It was Christmas and the only thing she could think about was the next time she would be able to kiss her. She wasn't like the other girls at the school, the only thing she would allow him to do was kiss her. She planned to give him what he wanted tonight, he just had to want it enough. She liked the fact that he never pushed that topic to far not even when their "make out" sessions was a little to passionate.

It was Christmas and she longed to hear him say I love you again. Those three word's when spoken from his mouth was the most precious thing she ever heard! Those three word's no matter how much she would hear it and it didn't matter how long she been over her fear of men. It still made her blush and when she would blush it made him happy and he would call her beautiful and that would make her blush more. He would chuckle and pull her close and kiss her and tell her that he loved her.

It was Christmas and the last time she heard him say that was back in May. They were going strong she could tell that they were going strong. He would spend time with her in her room kissing and then one day he just stop showing up to Student council and stopped talking to her at the build board after school. It hurt her a lot but she was willing to forgive him if it was for a personal reason.

It was Christmas and she couldn't help but remembering why he stop talking to her. He found someone else. She could only watch as Minato Arisato and Yuko Nishiwaki walked out of the school building together. Why her? What made her so much better then herself? It had to be June before summer break started; she followed the two of them up to the roof.

It was Christmas and she could never get the event of her mind that took place up there on the roof. She waited a few minutes after they enter the roof. She quietly opened the roof door to the site she wished she would never see. He was kissing her, not just a peck on the lip's but with tongue and his hands were all over her body. She could tell from the day's when their sessions got a little to out of hand that she knew where it was leading. She couldn't take her eyes off the scene. He led her to the ground and she watched as they made love.

It was Christmas and she realized that the love of her life first time wouldn't be with her. They were suppose to get married and have a family, her mother would be so proud if she found a nice husband like Minato. That wouldn't happen not with the clear sight of him moaning atop of Yuko. When she left the roof before they were finish she ran out of the school in tears. How else was she supposed to cope with this?

It was Christmas and she could remember her summer of trying to get a full night sleep, but how could she? She had witnessed the deflowering of the love of her life! That stupid bitch Yuko took him away from her! She had enough when school would start again she would confront Minato and ask why he did what he did.

It was Christmas and she remember the day when school started again. It was just like any other boring day of school. After school she found Minato, but it wasn't with Yuko. It was Yukari instead anyone but her. What happen to Yuko and why was he hanging out with Yukari? Wait a second she did live with him in the same dorm! Minato and Yukari lived in the same dorm! Whose knows what those two were actually doing?

It was Christmas and she couldn't help but remember the month of August. She followed Minato and Yukari up to the roof during lunch. She seemed to be enjoying the lunch, but when he went to kiss her she avoided it! She was dating him and wouldn't even kiss him! Why in the world was he dating her for!

It was Christmas and she couldn't help but be angry at Yukari. Yukari was the most popular girl in the school and was rumor to be the most beautiful girl in the school. If she wanted to she could get any single guy she wanted. Then why did she have to choose Minato! Of course she understood the fact that Minato was the world's best guy to date, but still…. If you were that popular and you got the best guy in the world wouldn't you want to let the people know that you had the best?

It was Christmas and she checked her phone to see the response of the text message she sent to Minato. As soon as she opened the phone, it vibrated and on the screen appeared new message. She opened the message and it was from Minato.

"Sorry I'm busy today." The message said.

It was Christmas and she was pissed beyond belief! That lying fucking bastard! Oh he was busy alright! Probably screwing that stupid whore Fuuka! She had enough of playing the silent watching game she had been doing for his past three relationships! It was time to confront the love of her life.

It was Christmas and even thou she was mad she couldn't get over the fact that she was still in love with Minato Arisato. It didn't matter what he did, she still loved him, and she realize that would never change. Instead of going there and making a big mess she would ask him why. Why did he have to cheat on him? Why did he have to give himself away to another girl? Why couldn't he spend time with her again?

It was Christmas and she was standing outside his classroom. She slowly turned the knob and walked in. She noticed him from the crowd right away. He obvious was hoping Fuuka had came in but it was her Chihiro Fushimi instead! She walked slowly over to her desk hoping that he wouldn't just get up and walk away.

"Hello Minato-kun." She greeted.

"Hey, Chihiro what are you doing here?" he asked

"I need to talk to you." She informed.

"Umm, can it wait I have to leave soon?" he asked

It was Christmas and all she wanted to really do was make him happy. She had to stand up for what she wanted! He taught her that!

"No, it can't wait!" she screamed at him.

"Okay then." He said trying to calm her down.

"Minato-kun…" she said trying to form the right words.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"Yes of course I love you." He answered.

"No you don't!" she screamed at him.

It was Christmas and she was able to get every one in Class 2f to stare at her and Minato.

"No, Chihiro I really do love you." He said rising up and trying to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"If you did you wouldn't have sex with Yuko Nishiwaki! You wouldn't have dated that bitch Yukari and you wouldn't be dating that whore Fuuka too!" She screamed at him.

"You said you love me! You said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me! You said you wanted me to be your first! You said you would never hurt me like this! You said that you love me!" She screamed at him.

It was Christmas and she just yelled at the love of her life. She felt much better but he just wore that smile on his face. He stepped close putting his arms around her waist. Her mind said to push him away but her heart said to stay put. He pushed some of her hair that was covering her eyes and he slowly kissed her. Not just a peck on the lip, but it was forceful and passionate and she loved every second of it.

"What the hell Minato-kun!" she screamed pushing him back

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You can't just kiss me and expect to think that everything going to be alright!" she continue to yell.

"Then would you like to go somewhere private to talk about it?" he asked and she nodded yes.

It was Christmas and he was leading her to his dorm. The train ride to his dorm was awkward, but it felt nice when he reached to hold her hand. She gave him a small smile when he did that. She seemed to realize that he knew exactly what to do to make her smile. She loved that, she loved him, and she loved every second of being around him. They finally reached his room and he opened the door to let her in first.

"Why did you do it Minato-kun?" she asked.

"I couldn't wait." He answered

"What..." she asked a little confused.

It was Christmas day and he closed the bedroom door and with every passing second he seem to be edging her to his bed.

"You know what I mean." He answered.

"You saying all this is my fault?" she asked and he nodded.

It was Christmas day and her legs touched the bed. His hands were moving up and down her arms.

"It's Christmas and you said you wanted to spend the day together." He said and he gave her a smile.

"Yeah that's true." She said nervously and his lip's edge closer to his.

It was Christmas day and they kissed. He ran his hands through her hand and down her neck. He gently forced her down onto the bed. Her mind told her to stop him, but her heart let him continue. It was her fault in the first place that made him cheat on her. Let's give him what he wanted. He continued to kiss her as he pushed down her skirt.

It was Christmas day and she couldn't be any happier.


End file.
